Purgatory
by GotTheSpark
Summary: First time FanFic.What happened to Spike after "chosen?"


White searing light.Then silence. Fragments of sentences came flooding back accompanied by sights and smells. Incense candles from a home long since gone.The smell of fresh ink as it was imprinted onto a blank page,creating verse,and the fetid smell of a victorian alleyway.That bloody light again.The taste of blood,elixir,giver of life.The smell she gave off,he remembered....Drusilla.Creator and lover.  
He heard their screams,people fleeing in all directions.The smell of burning and the adrenalin kick that came before a fight.Then the taste of power,flowing down his neck.He remembered how it made him feel giddy,made him feel consumed by power,and how he wanted more,much more.  
The sound of rhytmic rumbling,how it echoed of the tunnel walls outside the moving carriage.Then that feeling again,that power coursing through his unused veins. Then he remembers that first time he came across her....slayer.The hatred that burnt inside him.Then the pain in his head,cutting right through everything.He recalls how the hatred turned into obsession,unrelenting and constant.In the end that gave way too.....  
The heat inside that cave,the smell inside of it,totally alien to him.Then came his soul,pure and whole.It stang so much at first.It also stang at the end.  
  
"i love you"  
  
The last part was so clear in his head.It was so recent.Or was it?It seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. "Where am I?" he thought.This place seemed indefinable.It had no form.No place or timescale to call its own.He turned his head and looked up.A void.Formless.Concentrated yet everywhere. A voice entered his head.It was genderless and flowing.He knew it came from the void,he didn't know how he knew but he did. "Welcome" it said. "Uhhh hi" he shot back. "Do you know why your here??"it asked. "I'm thinking it's because I bloody died". "Ah that famous attitude"said the void."We shall see what's in store for you now" Silence.More light.A shifting somewhere in the ether.  
  
"Do you feel complete?"quizzed the voice. He mulled this over."In what way?" "In your time on Earth do you feel you lead a rich and full life?"it voiced. He thought back.Failed prose,failed love.Then her and that night in the alley.The pain that came with rebirth ,and then the sudden realaisation that everything was different now.After this it seemed like it was going to be plain sailing.Several decades of massacre.The power that came with tasting the blood of a slayer.Twice in his time. He looked up. "It depends on your point of view mate.In my time you could say i've lived two lifetimes worth" "How so?" quizzed the voice. "Before her....and after her".He was trying to hold back the tears. "That soul inside of you,you got it because of her?"asked the voice even though it already knew the answer. That cave,the trials....the pain that gave way to a flood of emotions and that stinging.The stinging he could still feel. "I did yes.You knew that.But I did.In the end it was worth it." "Why?"it asked simply. "All i'd done wrong,everything went away in the blink of an eye.When she looked at me and said those words.When i could feel the soul I'd earned stinging inside of me,it all added up.I remember I started laughing because it all seemed to fall into place.Like everything had happened to me for this reason.To save them.To save her.To right my wrongs"....he stopped talking. Silence. "It did all happen for a reason." it spoke matter of factly. He arched his head quizically. "Why?" "That is not for me to say yet.It isn't over yet William" it said finally speaking his name.His true name. "You have some duties still to perform before you can rest with us here.See your redemption merely as your test.What comes next is everything." the voids voice was getting further away now. William looked around.It was fading...this place. The void spoke one last time. "Things will not be like before William.It may seem strange to you.Another of our champions needs you.And your time will come.It will.Do it in knowledge you will be rewarded for all you have fought for." The place faded. "I'll do it for her" White searing light.Then silence. 


End file.
